Kamu homo, kan?
by garekinclong
Summary: Ketika Bean hanya bertanya suatu hal yang biasa kepada Moe, sedangkan Moe—"Kamu homo, 'kan? Ayo ngaku!"/"Ya enggak lah!"/"Kemakan omongan sendiri tahu rasa." Mungkinkah? /AU. Human!Sawney/Human!Bean?. Note/Warning di dalam.


"Moe, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Sawney-senpai?"

Moe—gadis berumur 16 tahun—secara tidak sengaja menyemburkan minumannya kala temannya, Bean—lelaki berumur 16 tahun—, bertanya di kelas.

"Kampret! Kenapa pakai acara sembur-semburan!? Cewek, kok, kelakuannya seperti ini!"

"_Sorry_, Bean." Moe hanya nyengir, "Salahmu juga, sih!"

"'Kan, cuma tanya pendapat! Emang salah?"

Hening sejenak.

"...jangan-jangan, kamu sudah 'melenceng'?"

Mata belo. "Hah?"

"Kamu homo, 'kan!? Ayo ngaku!"

"Ya enggak lah!"

"Yakin?"

"Iya lah! Yakin!"

"Kemakan omongan sendiri tahu rasa."

"Ngomong apa sih!?"

* * *

**Kamu homo, 'kan?**

**_Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan_ ©**** Hajime Isayama**

**_This fic_ ©**** garekinclong**

**Note/Warning** : Sawney, Bean, Moe, dan Albert (titannya Hanji sebelum Sawney-Bean) jadi manusia. AU.

Gak tau OOC atau nggak. Let it be saja, saya gak peduli. Yang penting jadi /ha.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Siang itu, di bawah pohon yang rindang di sekitar sekolah, Bean sedang berduduk manis sembari merenungi sesuatu.

Merenungi ucapan temannya, Moe, kemarin.

"Cuma tanya pendapat sudah dibilang homo. Capek, deh."

Wajahnya beringsut, '_bete abis_' kalau dalam istilah gaul. Entah kenapa, ucapan si Moe selalu saja terngiang setiap waktu.

Selalu, dan selalu.

Mungkinkah—

"Aku bukan homo! Bukan homo! Arrgh!"

Bean mengacak kasar rambutnya, berulang-ulang, sampai rambutnya menjadi tak karuan bentuknya. Kemudian, ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

Sisir kecil.

Langsung saja ia tata kembali rambutnya yang tadinya amburadul.

"Jangan bercanda, Albert!"

Bean sedikit tersentak. Ia mengenali suara ini. Ini suara—

"Ayolah, Sawney. Sekali ini saja!"

—benar saja, Sawney. Senpainya yang dulu pernah menolongnya; saat itu ia sedang membayar sebuah roti di kantin, tetapi dompetnya ketinggalan di rumah. Maka, Sawney yang saat itu berada di sampingnya, membayarinya.

"Kau.. kau sudah meminta berulang kali, Albert."

"Sawney, kau 'kan cowok baik. Masa tega sama temannya sendiri?"

Bean sedikit penasaran dengan percakapan antara senpainya itu. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk 'sedikit' menguping.

Pelan-pelan, ia mendekatkan diri untuk bersembunyi di semak-semak lahan belakang sekolah. Senpai-senpai itu sendiri sedang bercakap-cakap di belakang bangunan sekolah.

"Albert, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tidak mau membayar hutangmu! Hutangmu ya hutangmu, kenapa harus aku yang bayar!?"

Bean sibuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua. Tidak peduli bahwa tadinya ia berniat untuk 'sedikit'menguping, jadinya kebablasan.

Tiba-tiba, ada 'sesuatu' yang sedikit menggelikan, menyentuh tangannya. Ia lirik sedikit, dan ternyata itu—

"HAH! BILANG SAJA KALAU KAU MEMANG PELIT, BODOH!"

"KAMPRET KAU AL—"

"WHOOOAAAAAAA!"

—laba-laba.

Perdebatan antara Albert dan Sawney terhenti kala Bean yang mendadak muncul dan berlari dari semak-semak, dengan teriakan nyaringnya. Dan sialnya, Bean salah arah.

Ia berlari hingga menubruk salah satu senpainya; Sawney.

"M-Maaf, S-Sawney-senpai!" Bean menjauh dari Sawney, setelah beberapa detik menubruk dengan indahnya.

"Tch, kita bahas lain kali saja, Sawney."

Dan Albertpun berlalu dari mereka berdua.

Sawney menghela nafas lega, "Terima kasih, kouhai."

Bean keheranan.

"Hah? Kok terima kasih...?"

"Yah, kau menghentikan kami berdua yang sedang ribut di saat yang tepat."

Bean menggaruk tengkunya sungkan, "I-Itu hanya kebetulan kok, senpai! Hahaha."

"Ngomong-ngomong... kau yang saat itu lupa membawa dompet, ya? Namamu siapa? Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, aku akan mentraktirmu minuman kaleng."

"T-Tidak perlu, senpai! Lagipula, senpai, 'kan, pernah menolongku, jadi kurasa ini balas bu—"

"Kau tidak menurut pada senpaimu, hm?"

Bean kicep.

"B-Baiklah... Namaku Bean."

"Bean, ya.. Nama yang bagus."

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Bean dan Sawney selalu bertegur sapa setiap kali bertemu. Dan sering kali, mereka bertemu di luar sekolah.

Tak lupa juga, mereka bertukar alamat e-mail, agar dapat saling berhubungan.

Heh, kenapa hubungan mereka mendadak sedekat itu dalam jangka waktu beberapa minggu?

"Bean, kayaknya kamu mulai kemakan omonganmu, deh." Celetuk Moe tiba-tiba saat pelajaran kosong. Sebagai catatan, Moe dan Bean adalah teman sekelas. Mereka juga teman akrab, dikarenakan mereka berdua teman dari masa kecil.

Bean menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Yang mana?"

"Masa lupa percakapan kita beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

"Hah? Yang man— ANJIR NGGAK LAH! AKU NGGAK HOMO!"

Moe terkikik, "Tapi buktinya, akhir-akhir ini kamu dekat sama Sawney-senpai. Jangan mengelak!"

"K-Kita cuma teman, Moe!"

Oke sip, Bean semacam tipe_ tsundere_. Jadi, pelajaran kosong saat itu, berakhir dengan keributan Moe dan Bean yang saling adu mulut.

Bahkan sampai pelajaran selanjutnya, Moe dan Bean masih bercincong ria. Untunglah bukan pelajaran kosong, maka ketika guru sudah memasuki kelas, Moe dan Bean duduk kembali pada kursinya masing-masing.

Diam-diam, semburat merah menyelimuti pipi Bean kala tadi Moe mengatainya, '_kamu menyukainya, 'kan!?_'

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak sekuatnya.

* * *

Siang ini, Bean dan Sawney janji bertemu di sebuah _cafe_ ternama pada pusat kota. Katanya, sih, Sawney ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

Suatu kesalahan. Bean datang lebih awal satu jam. Padahal, jika ia ada janji dengan teman-temannya yang lain, ia akan datang terlambat satu jam dari jam perjanjian.

Kenapa, ya?

Maka, Bean memutuskan menunggu satu jam, dengan memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman.

Pada waktu yang dijanjikan, Sawney datang. Bean sudah memusatkan penglihatannya padanya sebelum Sawney memasuki _cafe_.

"Hai, Bean!"

Cengiran Sawney tak pernah sirna dari dulu, dari pertama kali mereka bertemu; ketika Sawney menyunggingkan cengiran pada Bean yang sedang frustasi akan dompetnya yang ketinggalan. Bean membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Jadi—senpai ingin bicara tentang apa?"

Sawney berdeham, mempersiapkan diri. Bean semakin deg-deg-an.

Sebelumnya, ia sempat berimajinasi bahwa Sawney akan menanyakan sesuatu tentang dirinya. Indah atau tidak, tetapi Bean tetap mendelusikannya.

"Bean,"

"—kudengar kamu dekat dengan Moe-san."

Bean membulatkan matanya, sedikit terkejut.

"E-Eh, i-iya, senpai. Ada apa, memangnya?"

_Shit_. Bukan ini yang Bean mau. Bukan Sawney yang sedang merona setelah meluncurkan kalimatnya, yang tidak terkait dirinya.

"Aku—"

"—menyukai—"

"—Moe-san."

Bean mengepalkan tangannya, erat.

Lho, tunggu. Kenapa Bean jadi bergelisah ria begini? Memangnya salah kalau senpainya menyukai Moe?

Pertanyaan seperti itu bermunculan secara misterius, dalam pikiran Bean. Tak kunjung reda.

"Jadi, bisakah kau membantuku untuk... mendekatinya, Bean?"

Samar-samar, hal itu membuat perasaan Bean sedikit demi sedikit tersayat. Sakit, ini sakit.

Mungkinkah hal ini yang dinamakan—cemburu?

"...baiklah, senpai." Senyuman palsu Bean menjadi bukti perasaannya.

Bukti perasaan tak tersampaikannya.

'_Tch, sial—aku mulai termakan omonganku sendiri_.'

Haha, ya, perasaan _suka_. Namun sayang, Bean mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam, mulai detik ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena ia tak ingin dianggap sebagai seseorang yang _homo_.

* * *

Jadi, berawal dari saya yang lagi mandi, kemudian kepikiran Sawney sama Bean. Gak nyambung banget ya hahahahah /kemudian dibuang warga/

Adakah yang brokoro? #duaks

((dan sebelumnya maaf, di hari ulang tahun Indonesia ini saya malah bikin fic gaje ginian ;w; Dirgahayu HUT RI yang ke 68! Semoga Indonesia semakin membaik!))

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini!

Akhir kata, **mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sign, ffn user garekinclong._**


End file.
